


Stuffed Elephant

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark helps Lois move, he finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers:** set in s8  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: cuddly toy

Lois Lane had a lot of stuff. That’s what Clark found out when he helped her move into her new apartment. But one particular item managed to catch his eye.

Picking it up, he said, “Lois?”

“Oh, Smallville, don’t tell me that you’re tired already,” Lois began but then she saw what was in his hand. Her face took on various emotions before settling on annoyed. “Oh, that’s Bert.”

“Bert?” Clark repeated. In his hands was a stuffed elephant, obviously pretty old, because it was slightly dirty, and even ripped in places.

“Bert,” Lois confirmed, snatching the elephant.

“And where did Bert come from?” Clark teased.

“My mom got him for me. He’s gotten a little beat up over the years though.” The answer was so soft that Clark barely heard it but he did, and felt guilty. The look on Lois’s face was slightly vulnerable and more than anything, he wanted to pull her into his arms. Lately, the beautiful brunette had been having more of an affect on him than he ever wanted to admit aloud.

Clark nodded. “It’s cute,” he offered, not knowing what else to say.

But Lois regained her composure. “Of course he is,” Lois said, “Besides, Smallville, those who sleep with Elmer Fudd night lights shouldn’t be judging others.” She winked and he laughed.

“That was years ago!” he protested, but the subject was officially changed.

But later on, he couldn’t get the look on her face out of his mind. So, when she was out, he snuck into her apartment and took Bert. It wasn’t too hard to have to him cleaned and sewn up. In fact, Bert almost looked like new.

Clark returned to the apartment a few days later, carrying a bag where Bert safely rested. What he found surprised him: Lois was panicky and clearly searching for something.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s Bert,” Lois told him, “I can’t find him!”

Clark felt bad. He had meant for it to be a surprise, but instead, he had scared her.

“Lois,” he said gently. “It’s fine.” He pulled the elephant out of the bag. “He’s right here.”

Lois looked up and eyed the stuffed animal in his hands. “You had him?”

“I’m sorry,” Clark said immediately, “I just thought …”

“You fixed him,” Lois interrupted, clearly dazed. “Why?”

“He seemed important to you,” Clark explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “I wanted to surprise you …”

But before he could finish his explanation, he was cut off … by Lois’s lips on his. And wow, this was better than he remembered.

She pulled away and in the process, took Bert back.

“Why did you …” Clark tried to be coherent, but his mind was still on the kiss.

“That,” she said, “Was for you being you.”

Clark just grinned. If it meant he got to kiss Lois Lane, it was definitely good to be him. 


End file.
